1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to portable blinds and more specifically to a boat supported duck blind that can be easily stored in the bottom of the boat for transport to and from a hunting location.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 114, subclasses 343, 351 and 361 produced the following patents: Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,829; Koontz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,409; Anderson. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,253; Adams U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,641; and Sanburg U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,203. Adams, '829 and Koontz et al. disclose covers for boats and thus relate at best only generally to the present invention. Anderson, Adams et al. '641, and Sanburg disclose boat supported duck blinds or the like and thus relate more specifically to the present invention.
However, none of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the above patents disclose or suggest a blind for being attached to a boat, the blind including first frame means for being coupled to the first and second sidewalls of the boat; the first frame means including a first frame member having a first end for being coupled to the first sidewall of the boat and having a second end, a second frame member having a first end for being coupled to the second sidewall of the boat and having a second end, and a third frame member having a first end for being attached to the second end of the first frame member and having a second end for being attached to the second end of the second frame member; second frame means for being coupled to the first and second sidewalls of the boat; the second frame means including a first frame member having a first end for being coupled to the first sidewall of the boat and having a second end, a second frame member having a first end for being coupled to the second sidewall of the boat and having a second end, and a third frame member having a first end for being attached to the second end of the first frame member and having a second end for being attached to the second end of the second frame member; and cover means for substantially covering the frame means and the boat; the cover means including a first cover member for covering the first frame members of the first and second frame means, and a second cover member for covering the second frame members of the first and second frame means and a substantial portion of the third frame members of the first and second frame means.